Insperable Attraction
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: A series of random TylerxLindsey one shots. Romantic, stupid, funny, depressing, lemony, AU's, and all in all, relating to the only inseparable couple of the TD Series. Chp 3: Distractions abound for jocks and cheerleaders alike.
1. Upside down map of New York Subways

Inseparable Attraction

A series of random TylerxLindsey one shots. Some Romantic, some stupid, some funny, some depressing, some with citrus, some AU's, and all in all, relating to the only inseparable couple of the Total Drama Series. Chapter X: *insert here as necessary*.

Sure enough, the first thing that I am aware of with random one-shots that patch these two together. By far, this is my favorite couple. With a showing off screwing up Jock and a dumb broad of a cheerleader *Well, I always assumed she looked like a cheerleader*, who couldn't like these two together? That is, outside of those that are on crack or something as they throw pairings together randomly.

Anyways, Chapter 1: Don't walk in the woods alone. Seriously. Don't. Especially if you're an attractive, dim-witted blonde.

-Season 1-Between Episodes Five and Six-

Map's weren't much help. Especially if one didn't know how to read them. Especially if they are upside down and you don't know how to read them. Especially if they are New York Subway tunnel maps that are upside down and you don't know how to read them. And they are definitely, DEFINITELY not helpful whenever you are lost in the woods while these maps tell you about New York Subway tunnels that are being handled upside down by someone who doesn't know how to read them.

This was the very complicated lesson that Lindsey was learning. IT had started out with a simple idea, go into the woods for a bit, then come back after about 15 minutes. But even for someone with such a low brain cell count, the blonde could tell when it had been more then a an hour or two.

"So why can't I follow Broadway and get out of here?" She lowered the map for a bit, and tapped her index finger against her chin. "Where IS Broadway?" She looked around confused, and walked even farther forward. A screech was heard above her, and she looked up in fear, her head sinking lower into her shoulders In the darkening skies a shape glided into the trees, diving toward her. There was only one thing she could figure out to do at the moment.

As a second screech sounded through the forest, she followed it up with her own scream, running with arms outstretched, map dropped carelessly behind her, and a Snowy Owl chasing her. As a third screech rang out from behind her, the bird clearly closing on her, she inhaled again to scream a final time, only for her high-heeled boots, not good to run with in the first place, snagged on a fallen limb of a tree. The world spun briefly, and she saw sky, ground, sky, dark shape, ground, and sky again as she landed on her back, staring into the sky as the world spun around her in a counter-clockwise motion.

The owl swooped over her head, landing on her towering set of feminine marvels. It torqued it's head around, looking at her for a brief moment. She tried not to scream, thinking it would attack her, when it suddenly leapt toward her left side, and yanked a small field mouse out of the dense foliage.

The blonde then sat up, looking at her foot. It didn't look like there was any problem, and as the owl flew away, she supported herself back up. That didn't work, as she fell to the ground due to her left ankle apparently being sprained. Being careful not to damage her foot or shoes any farther, she climbed to an adjacent tree, and pulled herself up. The forest was extremely dark now, agonizingly so, and in the distance she could see a shape moving.

Moving…toward her! With a quick leap, she jumped forward, trying to shift her bodyweight onto her right foot, but fell to the ground none-the-less. The shape moved closer, and behind her she could hear what very easily could be the growl of a bear. Abandoning all means of running away, she began crawling away, only for the object to come out of the trees, stilled obscured by shadows, and come faster toward her.

The foxy female couldn't escpae. Now it was obvious. She was worn out, grass staining her knees, palms, and her skirt, the top layer of skin rubbed off of her left hand. IN a desperate attempt of defense, she spun around, and was amazed when the thing that had been chasing her grabbed her leg as she kicked out at it.

Tyler grabbed the leg just in time, otherwise it would of nailed him in the collar bone. His brown eyes darted to the foot and leg briefly, then followed up her body to her trembling figure. He just smiled lightly, and put out his other hand. The relief was mutual between the two, and she clasped her hand in his.

"What were you doing out here?"

"I was out for…" She bit her tongue while looking up, trying to remember what exactly she HAD been out in the woods for. "I'm not sure."

"I understand. I heard you scream. Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her up.

"I don't know. I don't think…" Her sentence was interrupted by a brief yelp in pain as she again attempted to support her weight on both feet. She slipped, but Tyler's grip on her arms was strong. He kept her from falling any farther down then his chest, and turned his body while helping her back up, slinging her left arm over his opposing shoulder. "Sprained ankle?"

She nodded, biting her lip in disappointment. His calm facial features took the form of a smile. "I can help with that." He took a step forward, his body supporting that of what could be his only true ally on the island as they walked onward. Back toward the camp, and the hell of a life that they would probably be put up to the next day.

In the Communal Washrooms, Lindsey was sitting there, wiping her hands off on a wet rag that was found in the building while Tyler was gently, but nevertheless firmly, trying to massager her foot back to comfort. He threw a glance up to her face, the beckoning big blue eyes of innocence sending the subliminal message that indeed, he was at least relieving the pain.

Satisfied with the condition of her now cleaned hands, she turned her attention toward her knees. While her hands began scrubbing the grass stains off of her left one, he seized her hand in his. "I can take care of that" He remarked, and gently pulled the cloth from her hands, guiding it across the joint as he peeled the marks off.

By the time he was finished she was good as new, save for the one less layer of skin on her right palm. Once again he began to help her up, only for as that to happen fate would play it's cruel card.

The door opened, and star-light shone into the room. "Lindsey, what ARE you doing!" Heather's cruel voice arched across the washrooms.

"I…I had sprained my ankle and Tyler was helping me."

The Asiatic female stepped in, her eyes narrowing into fake remorse. "I'm so sorry." She stated, her voice dripping with her special sarcasm. "But I don't want you hanging out with this Bass! He's nothing but trouble! Understand!" She curtly asked. The blonde's head dropped down, and a brief nod could be seen. "Good. I'm in need of some…services tonight and I'm asking you to help." Lindsey sighed and began to walk away, but just as she did on her still sore ankle, an arm reached out and touched her right shoulder. "If you need any type of help, I'll be there for you." Tyler remarked. She nodded affirmatively, but still trotted on.

* * *

><p>How was that for a first chapter? Review with your thoughts and opinions! Each review decreases the amount of time until the next chapter arrives!<p> 


	2. Secrets from the Island

I feel as rich as a million dollars! The bell of the ball without the bell or the ball! The feedback I have gotten on my three Total Drama Stories recently has been so encouraging that the January-March Writers block that often plagues me is virtually non-existent! Eat that Ha-sa-tan!

Anyways, in this chapter we're going to…look at things from a separate view point, one of Tyler's rather the Lindsey's. This one-shot also ties in with my 'Fragmented Romance' story that I'm writing, and this will actually give some pointers on what may end up happening in the future for that one. Nevertheless, HERE WE GO!

-Playa De Losers-Subsequent after the events of 'Off the Chain', Episode 18 of 26, Total Drama Island-

Stepping out of the swimming pool, Tyler and Trent both soaking wet with water seemingly pouring off of their bodies, the guitarist frowned slightly. "You win. You indeed were faster."

"I know! Even if it took…"

"You to borrow my goggles while you were under there." Eva remarked, stomping over and yanking the eyewear off the jock. As she did, the rubber banding snapped into his left eye, and it swelled instantly, closing to the point the couldn't hardly see out of it. Trent chuckled as Tyler whirled around, shaking a fist. "You wanna come and fight me like a man?" It was obvious the Russian wasn't interested, but Tyler added with 'anytime your man enough!'

Lindsey was sitting in one of the tanning chairs, catching some rays while to her right a sleeping, sun burning Cody was seen on his stomach, and Ezekiel on her left, darkening his similarly pale skin color. Her face looked up and caught that of Tyler, who established eye contact. Under normal circumstances, she would of blushed, beamed even, but in guilt her head shied away. Just enough time to here what sounded like steel pounding into iron as Eva became 'man enough' and nailed Tyler in the skull, throwing him to the ground as she shrugged and dived into the pool herself, carrying several 15 pound weights with her.

It was several minute later when the jock finally recovered, a noticeable blue bruise mark on his back where his back and hit the pavement when he collapsed. Looking around as if to make sure no one had noticed him being beat up by the opposite gender, his suspicions were eased. His brown eyes shifted their attention onto Lindsey, who was still sitting there, her right hand twirling the leaves of a potted plant next to her. Now his legs carried him up toward her, and she turned her face away, as if trying to shield herself from his existence.

"Lindsey, you've not spoken a word all day. What is your problem?"

She continued starring at the plant, letting the green leaf unwind around her middle finger. Her teeth clamped down on her lip, and Tyler put his hand on her lower leg. She shifted her body in a position where his hand was no longer on her body.

"Lindsey, can't we talk about this? Is something wrong?" Normally, she would respond very giggly and state that nothing was wrong, and she wouldn't have resisted his friendly marks anyways. But even for her lack of brain cells, she knew what was wrong and could peg it blindfolded.

"Linds?" He asked a final time, the nickname echoing in her head. Guilt covered her body, and she lightly shivered despite the uncharacteristically hot weather that this section of Canada was under. The blonde rolled her body over, facing him head on. "Yes. Plenty is wrong." She stated. Her head slunked into her shoulders.

"What? I can take care of it."

"No. No you can't." She whispered extremely low.

"Why not?"

"ON the Island…I…I."

Tyler realized then what it was. It had happened to him with his first girlfreind. Out of sight, out of mind, and she had dumped him for the captain of the football team.

"You met another guy who took your heart." He finished for her.

"No. I…" She looked up at his face, and sighed once more. "It was a girl."

"A Girl?" He quoted, questions easily coming over his face. She nodded and looked away. "It. It was so easy. She was just so beautiful."

"I see." His response was mostly clammed up while his own head turned away.

She rolled over farther, supporting her body weight over her left arm. "She was able to make me feel like a happy-go-lucky girl in love. Just like you do."

Questions stilled burned in the male's mind. The What and Why was answered, now it was just left with the Who, When, and How. "Who was it Lindsey? Gwen?"

She chuckled, then let loose a series of her trademarks bubbly laughs. "No. Not hardly." A final giggle slipped out from between her lips. "It was…Heather."

Memories associated with that name didn't go well. Granted that the Asian female had always looked somewhat attractive, she had always been a agonizing force that worked often against his love life, likewise with Courtney. But to find this out nearly blew his mind.

"So…That's it? We're over?"

Lindsey stared downward. "I Don't want to end our relationship. But…I don't think you could forgive me."

Tyler raised an eyebrow again. "I would forgive you for almost anything. And that is one of those things."

"You don't get it. I gave my body up to her!"

"Ok. Still, I'm fine with that. Just because your Bi-sexual doesn't make me love you any less." She looked up, hoping gleaming in her blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, If you two are really 'done'."

"We are! We are So done!" She leapt off the chair and sprang onto him, tackling him to the ground while smothering his face with kisses, each one just missing the mouth where her intended target was.

Just a few feet away Cody and Trent chuckled. "Well, that's True puppy love."

"Ah yes. Young love." Trent remarked back. Neither had even heard the conversation, so neither could of understood the true reason for the reactions that had been given.

* * *

><p>Yes, I think that was better then the last chapter, no? Review with your opinions.<p> 


	3. Distractions Abound

This chapter is toned down a bit in seriousness. AU, TDI/A/WT/ROTI Never happened. Rather, High school happened instead. Now, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL! A FRIDAY NIGHT PARTY!

Okay, I'm not. I don't like football much at all. All I care about is if my home team can make the playoffs and watching the Commercials and Halftime shows of the Super bowl. Otherwise, It's a yawn drawer for me. I like Baseball, NASCAR, and Indy car racing more. Due to this, I probably will screw up most, if not all of the football terms and rules, so sue me if it offends you. Nevertheless, It's the football game, and we're just going to see how many distractions are necessary for a cheerleader or a jock to lose sight of the game.

HERE WE GO!

"3 minutes left in this overtime game, and the Screaming Gophers are ahead of the bass by only 4 points!" Josh shouted over the high school's football arena. Once again, him and his sister Blainely were acting like a pair of nitwits, trying to commentate the football game. "The score is 20 to 24! Can the Killer Bass pull something off wild here in the final minutes?"

All their words fell on deaf ears. Lightning caught the ball just before it would of flown totally out of his range, and turning the initial direction, it went toward Duncan. Duncan gladly caught it, and loosely tossed it into the air as this super-huge guy named Owen came and tackled him to the ground. Now it was flying through the air again, and it was Geoff's run. It was nothing but wide open space ahead of him, and he began running madly. "30 yards! 25, 15, 10 SLAMMED!"

Indeed he was. Just as he began running out of steam he was hit by Alejandro. As the two went tumbling to the ground the ball rolled, quickly at first, then ever so slowly away from the scene of the incident.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered as his team was able to just narrowly avert potential disaster yet again, keeping the Bass behind them again.

Mr. Hatchet stepped onto the field, whistling his whistle. "8yrds, First down!"

As the teams lined up again everyone seemed so anxious. Tyler ran up to his team members, only while he was he became distracted and ran right into 'B'. As the skinny jock brushed himself off, his teammate just picked him up, and motioned 'OK' with his hands.

Everyone got into their respective positions, ready for what could be the final showdowns. The crowd, small as it was compared to a Pro Football game, was whistling, cheering, or others. Some of the people were even cheering in rhythm with the cheerleaders, who had already stacked themselves up in pyramid form. Heather was on top, supported by Dawn and Lindsey, who were supported themselves by Bridgette, Courtney, Zoey, and the rows went on downward. Just as the game started to continue, Lindsey found her eyes snagging on a person on the field, and as they did her balance was lost. Just as DJ grabbed the ball and prepared the whistle blew.

"Aw man, what was that for?" He cried. Chef Whistled even louder, and then spat the whistle out, the noise-maker separating from the rope around his collar and smacking Cody in the eye. "Unauthorized Personnel on the court, foul start. Five yard penalty, 13yrds, Second down!"

Indeed, a lot of Unauthorized Personnel were on the court. All of the cheerleaders had fallen, save for a reluctant Gwen who had Dawn standing on her head. "Watch what your doing bitch!" Heather kicked Lindsey out form underneath her. Lindsey bit her lip just enough to start it bleeding, and the girls began getting back in order.

"FOLKS! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Josh shouted over the radio, and everyone looked at him strangely, even the players. They weren't doing anything but getting in position. Seriously, he should audition for ESPN broadcasting, He'd fit right into the group.

As everyone got back into position again, DJ threw the ball, and Tyler caught it. An opening formed ahead of him, straight to the touchdown zone, and he took off. As he began running, he noticed Harold running up beside him, covering his right flank. He dared not look behind him, that would prove fatal to his team's chances.

Looking to his left time seemed to stop. He noticed those big, blue eyes staring at him, even from this far away. The crowd screamed wildly, and he felt his feet go out from under him while the ground became a quickly advancing immovable object to his face.

"TOUCHDOWN! KILLER BASS!" Davis added 6 points to the board, and that put the Bass officially ahead. As everyone looked at the three fallen warriors, Two characters got up. Trent snapped his fingers in disappointment after finding out his move to tackle both Harold and Tyler was enacted a second to late. That was when a crows gathered. One of the warriors had not yet gotten up.

Medics rushed over to the scene, and everything became crowded. "FOLKS, DID YOU SEE THAT! IN THAT SHORT PLAY OWEN AND DUNCAN SMACKED SIDES! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN THAT! THE BRIEF BRUSH MAY JUST MAKE THIS GAME SO WELL KNOWN THAT EVERYONE WILL START COMING HERE!" Delusional maniac. Everyone looked in silence, straining their eyes. The stretcher was brought over, and they sat someone on it, rolling him away after putting a white sheet over his body. IT was to far away for Lindsey to see, but it looked bad. Realization suddenly hit her, it must have been Tyler! And of all things, why tonight!

Everyone was silent as the stretcher was put in the ambulance, and it drove off, the life-threatened player now in everyone's hopes and prayers. Not long afterwards the Bass earned their extra point, and the time ran out on the clock. The game concluded, and the Bass felt a victory that was tarnished heavily by a severely wounded player.

As everyone began filling out, Lindsey felt the heaviest of all. While all her fellow cheerleaders began readying themselves for whatever plans they had that night, her body was moving slower then normal, muffling silent prayers to the LORD.

"HE'S DEAD!" Courtney screamed after looking at her PDA. All the girls rushed over. "OUR INJURED PLAYER REALLY IS DEAD!"

That settled it. Now everyone was really sad, although there went' any particular mourners. Lindsey silently walked out of the building, heading home with a heavy heart.

-30 minutes later-

Her parents had left, so she had the entire house to herself. She continued just staring at the framed image that they had taken several weeks ago, the two of them posing for a ballroom dance.

While looking at it, a slowly increasing mound of small tissues noticed on her side, the doorbell rang. Glumly she got up, walking toward the door at a slow pace. As she opened the door, she received the surprise of her life.

"TYLER! YOUR ALIVE!" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and that brought him to the ground. The two began kissing non-stop until they did stop for oxygen. "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead! Me?" He asked, totally bewildered.

"All the girls sadi that you were dead."

"No Lindsey. It was Harold. Harold was killed."

She gasped. "Oh, Poor Haddy! I hope he was okay."

"I told you, he's dead."

"Well, I have some religious relatives that might be able to pray for him."

"Um….yeah." He remarked, trying to shy the conversation off a sad and awkward topic. "So…are we still on tonight?"

"What?"

"For the date?"

"Oh! Sure! Of course we are!" She rolled off of him and he stood up, then gave the same favor to her, pulling her up and entwining her arm in his. The two walked toward his car where he opened the door for her, and she sat down, and running to the other side, he remarked one word. "jackpot!"

Tyler ALWAYS remarks jackpot when he Takes Lindsey on a date. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I KILLED HAROLD! OMG! And it was an accident! Oh well, this wasn't a good chapter, what can I say. Review!


End file.
